Underestimated
by charlie-becks
Summary: Did anybody else get really annoyed when Mr.Shu said that Kurt couldn't dance? Where was he for half oh performances! Heres my take on the events that followed.


Underestimated

Only some of you need help with your dancing and they are Finn, Puckerman, Kurt and..."

"Wait a minute did you just say I can't dance?" Kurt exclaimed, only to be answered by one Mike Chang, one dance extraordinaire, "You kind of have one move Kurt, it's some kind of sashay and super distracting"

"I have to agree with Mike Kurt, it's not that you can't dance we just have to show you some new moves" said Will in his ever present calm, yet slightly patronizing tone.

Everybody started carrying on with their conversations and talking about how awesome it would be to have everybody dancing, whilst Kurt was getting madder by the second, until he'd finally had enough and burst,

"Oh hell no, in case some of you oh so high and mighty people seem to have forgotten, I was a Cheerio, in fact I still am a Cheerio and I'm more flexible and have more rhythm then any of you hypocrites."

Rachel just had to add her input, "Now Kurt we're not hypocrites, we know how to dance which is why..."

"Which is why nothing, the only ones that can actually dance here are Mike, Brittany and Santana, all the rest of you do is pace up and down and swing your arms!" Kurt was so mad he was actually starting to shake, Blaine was quietly trying to calm him down as much as he could, but Kurt wasn't finished, "And Mr Schuster if you think giving dance lessons a 'fun' name then your sadly mistaken, this isn't just fun and games anymore this is our futures, and some of us just don't have time to be wasting on pointless dance lessons!"

"Kurt don't you think your being a little dramatic?" Finn said digging a hole for himself,

"Dramatic! You think I'm being dramatic? I'm taking 2extra classes in Spanish and Advanced Chemistry, as well as being the deputy head Cheerio, a student tutor, and Glee club member, I also work every waking minute I'm not here at my dad's shop, and you think I have time to waste with these fucking lessons?" Kurt was panting when he finally finished ranting, and then he picked up his stuff and just stormed out of the choir room. Blaine carefully excused himself before getting up and following his boyfriend.

The choir room was silent, nobody understanding what exactly had just happened, everybody was shocked when Brittany of all people piped up with, "You guys really had no idea did you?" when nobody responded she carried on, "The only reason the dolphin doesn't dance is because he is never asked too, your all too busy letting Mike do all the work" Everybody was once again shocked that the only person that seemed to understand what was going on was the one person that never seemed to know where she was.

"Kurt is a damn good guy, and none of you seem to realise that, he is at every cheerio practice, and is there for all of us when we need help, whether with the routine or boy troubles, hell he even helps with girl troubles, and you lot just toss it back in his face. I may not completely like the guy but at least I have the decency to recognize how fucking talented he is and how hard he works to help everybody here." Santana said whilst clasping pinkies with Brittany and leaving the room.

The quiet voice of Tina said the one thing that was on everybody's minds,

"We just made a huge mistake didn't we?"

It wasn't until the next day that people had the chance to see Kurt again, when he strolled on to the stage for the first booty camp lesson, nobody knew what to say, and as usual pretended that nothing had happened, Infact it wasn't until they'd been shown afew routines by Mike that they noticed how easily Kurt was following the steps, and people started to doubt their initial conclusion that Kurt couldn't dance, everyone assuming that Santana just wanted to make them suffer so hadn't been telling the truth, and it was just so easy to dismiss what Brittany had said. Not even Blaine had realised how much Kurt held back in Glee, and Blaine went to every Cheerleading show that Kurt was in, he even made time to watch some of the practises, so he knew how talented Kurt really was, it was then he devised a plan to show everybody what they were missing.

When the booty camp was over, Finn and Mike tried to make their way over to Kurt to apologise for what they had said yesterday, but he managed to grab his things and leave before they could.

"Shit, I think we really messed up here" Mike said, "he even plays at our games man, how did we not notice he was a cheerio?"

Finn just shook his head not knowing what to say, how could he not notice how hard his brother had been working, why did he never ask for any help? It was then that Finn realised that he'd failed the promise he'd made to himself after the Karofsky incident.

He'd promised to always be there for his brother, that he'd never let anybody hurt him again, but this time it was worse, this time he was the one who'd hurt his brother, and he had no idea how to fix it.

Things stayed pretty much the same for the next few weeks, Kurt was avoiding his friends, the only glee members he still spoke to being Santana and Brittany, and of course Blaine. And if he ever noticed Finn picking up extra shifts in the shop he never mentioned it, or the fact that people wouldn't look him in the eye. But he did notice and it was slowly infuriating him even more, until one day he exploded, in the middle of the choir room he just screamed,

"Alright what the fuck?"

Everyone was staring at him in shock having no idea where this had come from and trying to figure out what they'd done to cause it,

"Did you think I wouldn't notice that none of you can even look at me? I mean honestly what where you all thinking that I'm stupid?"

"Kurt we didn't think that" said Mr Shuster, "We were just trying to help."

"I know Mr Shu, but I don't want or need your help, look I love you guys I really do, but I'm sick of you all acting like I've killed your puppy!" Kurt said taking a deep breath, "Look I appreciate it, really I do, but all I wanted was for you guys to acknowledge that I actually do something, and to stop underestimating me, Mr Shu you have to let others try to be better instead of just assuming that they can't do something, and then playing it safe by giving it to those who have done it a thousand times" Here he glances at Rachel and Finn. "Just give us a shot, and I'm not just talking about me everybody here is good at something I just wish you'd realise that"

Will looked like he was about to protest being spoken to like that by a student, but he saw how honest Kurt was being, and could see how the other members of Glee were looking at him with hope that they'd finally have a shot at not being background singers, and he felt guilty for being the one to squash their dreams as he had been doing, and vowed that right then and there he was going to listen to his students and do everything in his power to let them shine,

"Thank you Kurt, I think I'll do that." He said bowing his head in agreement his eyes shining with pride he had for the man stood before him, no longer the small boy that auditioned for glee, he was just upset that he hadn't seen it before. Hadn't seen how strong that boy had become.

End!

A/N – Ok I know its abit wishy woshy but it was an idea that just struck me as I was watchin that episode, I usually have more of a story plan before I write but this just pretty much typed itself. If it's bad please let me know, and point out if it has potential and maybe I could re-write it, or point out any bits that don't make sense. Anyways thanks for reading and I look forward to hearing from you all!

Charlotte x

(Charlie-becks)


End file.
